


Flores Para Anthony

by YumeUshka



Series: Ruega por Nosotros, Ícaro [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crowley es humano (?), M/M, Perdida de memoria, Sadness, Spanish Translation, Traducción al español, Tristeza, Universo Alterno, lenguaje de las flores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeUshka/pseuds/YumeUshka
Summary: Crowley no levantó la vista inmediatamente cuando escuchó a la puerta de la tienda abrirse; estaba a punto de terminar un complicado ramo, y el maldito moño estaba dificultando las cosas.—Un segundo —dijo, frunciendo el ceño cuando el final de la cinta se deslizaba lejos de él, de nuevo.Hubo una pausa. Y luego una voz, suavemente, —Ahí estás.Un inusual cliente entra en la florería de Anthony Crowley, con una petición muy específica. AU, series, completa, angst con final feliz.(Resumen de las series: Por tres siglos, Crowley ha reencarnado una y otra vez como un humano sin recuerdos de su pasado. Aziraphale ha intentado encontrar una manera de devolverlo a su verdadero ser, pero todo lo que parece provocar es lastimar a ambos. Esta vez, él sólo intenta robar un breve momento cuando entra a la florería de Crowley. Pero Crowley no puede dejarlo ir...)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ruega por Nosotros, Ícaro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852660
Kudos: 11





	Flores Para Anthony

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flowers for Anthony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126557) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



Crowley no levantó la vista inmediatamente cuando escuchó a la puerta de la tienda abrirse; estaba a punto de terminar un complicado ramo, y el maldito moño estaba dificultando las cosas

—Un segundo —dijo, frunciendo el ceño cuando el final de la cinta se deslizaba lejos de él, de nuevo.

Hubo una pausa. Y luego una voz, suavemente, —Ahí estás.

Crowley levantó la vista sorprendido, dejando que el moño se escapara por el momento. Había algo familiar en la voz, a pesar de su extraña incongruencia1. Había algo familiar en su dueño también, en los rizos blanco-rubios, y en los ojos demasiado azules, y en el saco anticuado, y en la ridícula (pero...de alguna manera, ¿apropiada?) corbata de moño tartán. Algo familiar en la emoción que brotaba de su rostro, en el débil temblor de su labio inferior, en la forma que apretaba sus manos delante suyo, como para mantenerse firme.

Pero Crowley nunca lo había visto en su vida, ¿verdad?

—Puedo... ¿puedo ayudarte? —dijo finalmente.

El extraño apartó los ojos de Crowley, mirando alrededor de la tienda.

—Flores de nuevo —murmuró, más para sí mismo—. Siempre te encuentro entre flores...

Entonces pareció sacudirse ese extraño estado de ánimo, y sonrió cuando volvió a mirar hacia Crowley. Era casi genuino, excepto por la profundidad de _algo_ en sus ojos.

—No sé si puedas ayudarme, querido, estoy buscando algo bastante específico.

Crowley intentó no levantar una ceja ante la palabra _querido_ ; el extraño no podía tener más de diez años que él. No tenía ninguna razón para estar hablando como la abuela de Crowley. Aun así, le quedaba, justo como la estúpida corbata de moño.

—Vamos, pruébame. Podría sorprenderte.

La sonrisa se volvió inesperadamente afectuosa. El extraño lo miró, pareciendo apreciar cada detalle: el delantal fuera de moda, pero necesario, que Crowley vestía para proteger sus pantalones negros favoritos y su camisa, la forma en que se había recogido el cabello en un moño desordenado cuando le había caído en la cara demasiadas veces, el tatuaje de serpiente que odiaba explicarle a las personas cuando preguntaban, el arete en forma de argolla al lado de éste.

—Supongo que lo harás. —El extraño (cliente, supuso Crowley) vagó dentro de la tienda, examinando algunas de las rosas en exhibición—. ¿Qué sabes acerca del lenguaje de las flores?

Crowley puso los ojos en blanco cuando el cliente no estaba mirando.

—Realmente no sé de ese tipo de cosas —dijo—. Prefiero pensar en el aspecto general del arreglo, el balance de los colores y figuras, el aroma; en lugar de convertirlo en una especie de código a descifrar.

—¿No puedes hacer ambas cosas? —preguntó el cliente, girando para levantar una ceja en lo que claramente era un desafío.

Crowley tuvo un repentino e inexplicable impulso de decirle al hombre que saliera de su tienda. Había algo en ese desafío, en su familiaridad, se sentía como si estuviera siendo molestado por un muy viejo amigo. Era demasiado tosco, demasiado inesperado, y le provocó el aún más inesperado impulso de llorar.

—Supongo que puedo intentarlo —dijo Crowley, frunciendo el ceño para cubrir cualquier otra cosa que su rostro decidiera hacer—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

El extraño desvío la mirada de nuevo, volteando hacia abajo como si examinara la fila de regordetas suculentas a su lado, pero Crowley tenía la extraña sensación de que no las estaba viendo realmente.

—Remembranza —dijo silenciosamente el extraño—. Paciencia. Protección. Y… —tomó aire—. Y amor perdido.

Su voz tembló sólo un momento en la última palabra, sus manos apretándose entre sí. Crowley tragó saliva, algo latiendo fuerte y rápido detrás de su esternón. ¿Era su corazón, o era algo atrapado ahí dentro, algo desesperado por liberarse? Se dio la vuelta y rápidamente sacó su catálogo estándar, a pesar de que sabía la mayor parte de su contenido de memoria.

—No se mucho sobre los significados tradicionales —dijo, ojos en la página, no en el hombre que se volvió para mirarlo de nuevo—. Aunque... ¿cuál era esa línea de Hamlet? Romero, para...

—...para los recuerdos2 —finalizó el desconocido, con un pequeño nudo en la garganta, que casi sonaba como si _él_ estuviera a punto de llorar.

 _ **—**_ No es la clase de cosa que tengo almacenada aquí **—** dijo Crowley bruscamente y, por el rabillo del ojo, vio al extraño hundirse ligeramente—. Pero yo... —vaciló, aun pretendiendo estudiar el catálogo—. Tengo un arbusto en la parte de atrás. Está en flor ahora mismo. Tal vez podría utilizar un poco, si quieres.

—Sólo... sólo si no es un problema.

—Está bien, necesita una poda de todas formas, antes de que invada el jardín.

—¿Tú también tienes un jardín? —preguntó el extraño, con una extraña clase de deleite. Muchas personas tienen jardines, ¿no es así?—. ¿Qué siembras?

—Nada que venda aquí —dijo Crowley, demasiado familiarizado con ese pensamiento. A los clientes realmente les _gustaba_ la idea de que él sembrara sus propias flores, a pesar de las imposibilidades de hacerlo en un pequeño jardín trasero en Londres—. Hierbas para cocinar, algunas plantas ornamentales, árboles frutales...

—¿Árboles frutales?

—Sólo un par de manzanos, pero no estoy seguro...

Se detuvo, porque el extraño estaba riéndose, silenciosamente, como si acabaran de compartir una broma privada.

—Por supuesto —dijo, y Crowley sintió ese pinchazo bajando por su espalda nuevamente, esa urgencia en su pecho.

—Yo te... ¿te _conozco_? —espetó—. Pareces...

El rostro del extraño cambió de inmediato, cerrándose. La risa desapareció.

—No —dijo—, para nada. ¿Qué tal claveles rosados?

Crowley tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para que su pensamiento volviera a las flores.

—Sí, usualmente tengo algunos. ¿Significan algo en particular?

—Significan _nunca te olvidaré —_ respondió el desconocido en voz baja—. Eso era, al menos, la última vez que... la última vez que revisé.

—Lo buscaré —prometió Crowley. Sacó una libreta y garabateó lo que tenía hasta ahora: un puñado de simbolismos y un par de flores. Su mano tembló cuando llegó a _amor perdido_. En su lugar, se concentró en detalles prácticos—. ¿Algo más que quieras particularmente? ¿O estás feliz de dejarme usar mi propio juicio?

—Siempre —murmuró el extraño. Luego, apresuradamente—. Quiero decir, por favor, tú eres el experto. Estoy seguro de que será encantador.

—¿Para cuándo? —preguntó Crowley, con un nudo en su garganta—. ¿Tienes una fecha límite?

—No, no hay fecha límite. Cuando puedas hacerlo está bien.

—¿Y es un regalo? ¿Lo quieres empacado o entregado...?

—No, vendré a recogerlo.

—Está bien, ¿y tú presupuesto?

—Efectivamente ilimitado.

Crowley tuvo que levantar la vista para lanzarle una mirada incrédula. Él _no_ parecía el tipo de persona que fuera derrochando dinero. El extraño sonrió como si supiera exactamente lo que Crowley estaba pensando.

—Bueno, dentro de lo razonable —corrigió—. Si intentas cobrarme mil libras por una sola rosa, podría negarme.

—Esa sería una buena rosa —murmuró Crowley—. Oh, espera, ¿ _quieres_ rosas?

El rostro del extraño hizo algo complicado y doloroso. Él miró hacia otro lado.

—Será mejor que no.

—Correcto. Está bien. Bueno, entonces yo solo... necesito anotar algunos datos de contacto para poder avisarte cuando esté listo...

—Por supuesto. —El extraño comenzó a hurgar en sus bolsillos—. Tengo una tarjeta de negocios en alguna parte...

Crowley lanzó un bufido de diversión antes de que pudiera detenerse.

—Sólo el nombre y número están bien.

—Oh. Yo... —por alguna razón, eso pareció desanimarlo, ponerlo nervioso—. Por supuesto. Bueno. Mi número de teléfono es...

Dio un número local de Londres, en lugar de uno móvil. Crowley lo anotó y lo miró expectante. Cuando el extraño permaneció en silencio, le preguntó— ¿Nombre?

La pausa fue tan larga que Crowley comenzó a preguntarse qué demonios estaba pasando. Era una pregunta bastante simple...

—Es, ah... —el extraño parecía perder alguna lucha interior—. Aziraphale.

Las cejas de Crowley se alzaron hasta la línea de su cabello.

—¿Perdón?

El extraño con el extraño nombre suspiró.

—Sí, bueno. ¿Necesitas que te lo deletree?

Por extraño que parezca, Crowley no creía que fuera necesario. Cuando hizo su mejor intento en el trozo de papel, su bolígrafo fluyó a través de las letras tan fácil y automático que parecía estar escribiendo su propio nombre. Miró el resultado por un momento, luego lo empujó sobre el mostrador. Aziraphale lo miró y asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Correcto al primer intento —dijo suavemente.

—Está bien, bueno, eso es... eso es todo —dijo Crowley—. No debería tardar más de una semana. Te llamaré si hay algún problema. Y cuando esté hecho, obviamente.

—Gracias —respondió Aziraphale, con una gratitud que parecía excesiva para un simple pedido de flores—. Te veré en una semana entonces, querido.

Crowley lo vio darse la vuelta para irse, y sintió el impulso casi incontrolable de correr tras él, agarrarlo por la manga y decirle que no se fuera. Aziraphale miró hacia atrás sólo una vez, al llegar a la puerta, sonriendo cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Luego se fue.

Crowley permaneció un buen rato mirando hacia la puerta, antes de hurgar debajo del mostrador para buscar su computadora portátil, abrir un motor de búsqueda, y comenzar a buscar los significados de las flores.

* *

Le llevó menos de una semana, principalmente porque Crowley se obsesionó con ello, con cumplir esa profunda y anhelante necesidad que había estado en cada palabra y mirada de Aziraphale. Consideró seriamente viajar fuera de la ciudad para ver si podía encontrar algunas nomeolvides, pero al final decidió que no encajaban con el tema del resto del ramo. Claveles rosados, romero (nunca había usado romero en un ramo, pero el olor sería celestial), brezo blanco para protección (tuvo que pedir un favor para conseguirlo), un hermoso allium pálido para paciencia. No pudo encontrar nada específicamente descrito que significara _amor perdido_ , pero las margaritas aparentemente significaban lealtad y amor fiel, y tomando en cuenta todo lo que Aziraphale había dicho...

Pensó en Aziraphale casi tanto como en las flores. Se preguntaba acerca de él. Acerca de la tristeza que se le aferraba y la forma en que, a pesar de ello, le había sonreído a Crowley como si no pudiera evitarlo. Su risa, y la forma suave y desgastada en que lucía: cómodo, familiar, _querido_...

Casi deseó que hubiera problemas para armar el ramo, sólo para tener una excusa y llamarle, pero todo salió sin problemas, y el resultado final tuvo una dulzura hogareña y familiar, que era bastante diferente al estilo audaz y llamativo de Crowley. Sin embargo, era perfecto para Aziraphale. Podía imaginarlo en esas manos cuidadosamente arregladas, imaginarlo sobre un estante en algún estudio desordenado o sala acogedora.

Esperó hasta que no hubiera clientes dentro de la tienda antes de marcar el número que Aziraphale le había dado. Se dijo a sí mismo que sólo estaba siendo cortés al minimizar el ruido de fondo, y que definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con la forma en que su corazón se aceleró mientras marcaba los dígitos apropiados.

Aziraphale tardó un momento en responder, y cuando lo hizo, se escuchó el leve jadeo de alguien que acaba de subir o bajar un tramo de escaleras para llegar al teléfono.

—Hola, soy, eh, Crowley... —espera, ¿le había dado su nombre a Aziraphale? No pudo recordarlo—. Quiero decir, estoy llamando desde...

—Sí, por supuesto, Crowley, de la florería —respondió Aziraphale, y Crowley sintió una oleada de calor que fue vertiginosa. La gente a menudo pronunciaba su nombre incorrectamente, o lo decían con torpeza, como si esperaran que les dejara llamarlo Anthony si dejaban en claro lo extraño que resultaba llamarlo por su apellido. Aziraphale pronunció su nombre como lo hubiera dicho mil veces, y como si eso fuera alegre en sus labios—. ¿Cómo va el ramo?

—Está... está terminado —respondió Crowley—. ¿Cuándo te gustaría recogerlo?

—¡Oh! Bueno, yo... supongo que puedo ir de inmediato, si no es inconveniente para ti.

—No, eso... estaría bien, es perfecto —dijo Crowley—. Estaré aquí.

—Entonces iré de inmediato.

—Está bien —dijo Crowley, y escuchó el teléfono colgarse al otro lado.

Puso su móvil sobre el mostrador, notando con sorpresa que su mano temblaba muy ligeramente. Era el entusiasmo en la voz de Aziraphale, la forma en que había dicho _iré de inmediato_. Como si hubiera dejado todo sin pensarlo dos veces cuando Crowley le llamó.

Crowley sacudió la cabeza. No sabía lo que había pasado la semana pasada. Aziraphale sin duda tuvo algo de tiempo libre esta tarde y le resultaría más fácil recoger sus flores de inmediato. Nada más que eso.

Cuando llegó Aziraphale, apenas media hora después (debe vivir o trabajar no muy lejos) Crowley estaba regando las plantas que mantenía en exhibición afuera de la tienda. Sólo porque era un buen momento del día para hacerlo, y no porque esperaba ver a Aziraphale bajando la calle, tal vez incluso verlo antes de él viera a Crowley.

Se le negó el placer. Aziraphale apareció casi de la nada, saliendo por detrás de un pequeño grupo de otros peatones justo cuando pasaban por la tienda. Crowley casi dejó caer su regadera, y terminó apretándola en su pecho con sorpresa.

—Lo siento, ¿te asusté?

—No, no es nada, eh... entra entonces.

Se sentía extrañamente íntimo, como si estuviera invitando a Aziraphale a su departamento, no a la tienda, que después de todo estaba abierta a cualquiera que quisiera entrar. Crowley dejó la regadera y fue a buscar el ramo a la habitación de atrás. No se dio cuenta que Aziraphale lo había seguido hasta que se volteó para llevarlo a la tienda.

—Oh —los ojos de Aziraphale se fijaron en las flores que estaban en manos de Crowley, su rostro se quedó quieto, como si hubiese demasiados sentimientos debajo de su piel como para poder expresar alguno—. Es... Crowley, es _hermoso_.

Crowley podía sentir el sonrojo aumentando en su rostro, el inesperado peso de los elogios golpeándolo, la forma en que Aziraphale miraba el ramo y luego, por un instante, la forma en que Aziraphale lo _observó_ al levantar la vista, para luego mirar hacia otro lado.

—Es perfecto —dijo, antes de que Crowley pudiera encontrar su voz—. Absolutamente perfecto.

—Oh —dijo Crowley, escuchando su propia voz salir silenciosa y frágil—. Me... me alegra que te guste.

Hubo un momento que se prolongó demasiado, un momento en que ambos parecían estar tratando de mirarse y no mirarse al mismo tiempo, y los ojos de Aziraphale seguían volviendo al ramo, y Crowley pensó, con una sacudida en su corazón, que podía ver el brillo de las lágrimas en esos ojos.

—Bueno —dijo finalmente Aziraphale—. Supongo que mejor...

Se apartó del camino de Crowley, pero no se hizo a un lado por completo, por lo que Crowley pasó a su lado cuando regresó a la tienda. Justo lo suficientemente cerca como para percibir el leve aroma de Aziraphale, incluso por encima de los embriagadores perfumes de la habitación de atrás: un aroma a libros viejos y a té y a el más leve toque de lavanda. La tienda se volvió borrosa a su alrededor; parpadeó ferozmente para aclarar sus ojos, sin saber por qué de repente querían desbordarse.

—¿Te gustaría un jarrón? —preguntó cuando llegó al mostrador—. ¿O sólo las envuelvo?

—Solo envuélvelas, por favor. —Aziraphale se desplazó hacia el lado opuesto—. Ya tengo un jarrón listo en casa.

Otra sacudida en el pecho de Crowley, la suave ternura en la voz de Aziraphale llegó directamente a su corazón y lo jaló. Se ocupó haciendo su mejor trabajo de envoltura, tratando de no sentir los ojos de Aziraphale sobre él, y de repente, se encontró preguntando— ¿Para quién son?

Aziraphale contuvo el aliento.

—Son... son solo para mí —respondió después de un momento.

Crowley lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿De verdad?

Aziraphale estudió su rostro, como mapeando cada línea y ángulo, antes de volver a mirar hacia otro lado.

—Había alguien a quien amaba —dijo—. Las flores son... en cierto modo, son para él. Pero sería terriblemente injusto dárselas ahora, ¿sabes? Fue hace mucho tiempo. Él no es la misma persona que solía ser. Él... ni siquiera me reconocería en estos días.

—Oh —dijo Crowley, inundado por el dolor en la voz de Aziraphale, el anhelo, el dolor.

—Trato de no pensar en ello —continuó Aziraphale, con un intento de vivacidad que se sintió bastante flojo, dado lo apretadas que estaban sus manos—. Sigue con tu vida, ya sabes. Mucho que hacer, después de todo. Pero a veces yo... me pongo sentimental. Y a veces yo...

Su voz flaqueó y sus ojos se posaron en Crowley por un mero segundo, antes de apartar la mirada como si estuviera avergonzado.

—A veces sólo lo extraño muchísimo.

Crowley nunca había sido bueno con sus propias emociones, mucho menos con las de los demás. Quería decir... algo, cualquier cosa, _cualquier cosa_ que pudiera suavizar la aguda tristeza de Aziraphale. Todo lo que se le ocurrió, desde un gran y profundo nudo en su estómago, fue— ¿Él querría esto? ¿No querría que siguieras adelante?

Aziraphale soltó una carcajada, girándose como para inspeccionar las tarjetas de felicitación en el estante de la caja.

—Aprecio el pensamiento —dijo—,"pero es un poco más complicado que eso.

—¿Lo es? Porque yo... quiero decir, solo digo que si fuera _yo_ , _yo_ no querría que pasaras el resto de tu vida...

Se detuvo, porque los ojos de Aziraphale habían volado hacia él, y esta vez no había duda de las lágrimas.

—Lo sé —dijo Aziraphale, muy suave y muy triste—. Sé que no querrías, querido. Pero es mi elección.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una billetera vieja y maltratada que se veía exactamente como Crowley esperaba que se viera.

—¿Cuánto te debo? —preguntó Aziraphale ligeramente, abriendo la billetera y jugueteando con su contenido, manteniendo la mirada hacia abajo.

Crowley se tragó el nudo en la garganta y dijo un precio que estaba considerablemente por debajo de lo que debería estar cobrando. Aziraphale inmediatamente lo miró ferozmente, una mezcla de afecto y exasperación que le resultaba tan familiar que _dolía_.

—Sé lo suficiente sobre el costo de las flores para saber que eso no puede ser correcto. Inténtalo de nuevo.

A regañadientes, Crowley dio un número bastante más alto, aunque todavía era bastante barato para su propio trabajo. Aziraphale lo miró como si supiera muy bien lo que Crowley estaba haciendo, pero aparentemente decidió dejarlo pasar. Pagó en efectivo, y cuando Crowley extendió la mano para tomar el dinero, sus dedos se rozaron por un fugaz segundo, y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para ir y estrechar la mano de Aziraphale.

Tuvo que contar el cambio tres veces antes de hacerlo bien. Cuando dejó caer las monedas en la palma de la mano de Aziraphale, intentó dejar que las puntas de sus dedos tocaran su piel nuevamente, pero Aziraphale se apartó del contacto, tomó las monedas y se movió apresuradamente para guardarlas en su billetera.

—Correcto —dijo Crowley. De repente, estaba terriblemente consciente de que no quedaba nada para mantener a Aziraphale ahí, nada para traerlo de regreso—. Entonces...

—Si. —Aziraphale alcanzó el ramo y lo tomó con ternura, utilizando ambas manos como si estuviera sosteniendo a un niño—. Realmente, no puedo... no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente. Es todo lo que quería.

Había una mentira allí, Crowley podía oírla, aunque no sobre las flores. Lo que Aziraphale quería nunca podría ser suyo únicamente con la compra de un ramo extrañamente específico.

—Bueno —dijo Aziraphale después de un momento, mirando hacia las flores, levantando una mano para magullar suavemente una ramita de romero, a fin de que el aroma flotara sobre ambos—. Yo solo... bueno. Gracias, Crowley.

—Vuelve en cualquier momento —soltó Crowley, desesperado y dolido y sintiendo que estaba tambaleándose al borde de un acantilado muy alto—. Quiero decir, yo... hago descuentos, para clientes habituales, ya sabes, y tenemos ofertas especiales...

Los ojos de Aziraphale volaron a los suyos, manteniendo su mirada durante lo que parecieron varios miles de segundos. Respiró hondo, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—No, yo... gracias, pero no volveré a oscurecer tu puerta —dijo, con lo que se suponía que era humor, pero salió más como culpa—. Esto fue todo por lo que vine.

—Puedes —tropezó Crowley, con las manos apretadas sobre el mostrador—. Oscurecer mi puerta, quiero decir, yo... incluso si no quieres comprar nada...

Aziraphale se detuvo con su mano en la manija. Todavía estaba de espaldas a Crowley, pero Crowley podía ver su reflejo en el cristal. Se estaba mordiendo el labio, con los ojos bajos, había un tormento en su rostro como si se resistiera a la tentación más extrema.

—Mejor no —dijo, sin darse la vuelta—. Nunca termina bien.

—¿Qu- qué quieres decir?

—Lo he intentado antes, ¿sabes? —continuó Aziraphale, tan bajo que Crowley apenas podía escuchar las palabras—. Las primeras veces... pero al final, todo lo que hago es traerte dolor, de una forma u otra.

—Yo...

—Adiós, querido. Vive bien.

La puerta se cerró tras él. Crowley permaneció inmóvil, hasta que algo salpicó sobre su mano, aún acurrucada en el mostrador como si estuviera tratando de descifrarlo con la punta de los dedos. Se tocó las mejillas, sintió la humedad de las lágrimas allí, fluyendo como si nunca fueran a detenerse.

—No lo entiendo —dijo, en voz alta hacia la tienda vacía. Su corazón se sentía roto dentro de él—. No... no lo entiendo.

* * *

**Notas de la traducción:**

1 "for all its odd non-sequitur". _Non-sequitur_ (en latín) puede hacer referencia a una falacia en lógica o a una figura literaria. En ambos casos, la traducción más cercana al español sería algo como "ilógico, absurdo, incongruente, que no se sigue de". Decidí dejarlo como _incongruencia_ ya que me parece la definición más neutral. Por otra parte, "for all its" se traduce literalmente como "por toda su", lo que dentro del texto puede leerse como "debido a su" o "especialmente por su"; sin embargo, dado el contexto de la situación, entiendo la frase como _a pesar de que la voz y lo que decía no tenía sentido, era familiar._ Por ello, al final decidí traducirlo como _a pesar de su extraña incongruencia._

2 "for remembrance". Se traduce directamente como _para el recuerdo_ , pero sentí la necesidad de aclararlo ya que en un párrafo anterior coloqué "Remembranza" para referirme al mismo concepto; sin embargo, decidí utilizar directamente la frase que Ofelia menciona en _Hamlet,_ y a la que Crowley hace referencia: "Traigo romero para los recuerdos. ¡Recuerda, mi amor, recuerda!". 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es el primer trabajo que traduzco (oficialmente jaja) y estoy muy emocionada de que esta belleza llegue a más personas.
> 
> Planeo actualizar una vez a la semana, ya que los capítulos son un poco largos y me gustaría trabajar a la par en mis proyectos personales. Sin embargo, puede que actualice uno o dos días antes o después de ello, pero seré constante, ¡lo prometo!
> 
> Igualmente, si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia, por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios.
> 
> ¡No olviden dejar kudos en la historia original! Besos.


End file.
